


Forbidden Lust

by Aliceianna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 14,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliceianna/pseuds/Aliceianna
Summary: Frisk was eighteen when she fell into the underground and has since shattered the barrier. She has been crushing hard after her best friend and little dose she know he has been crushing right back.here is some shameless smut for my filthy sinners. hope you all enjoy.A/N after the formatting issue with chapters 2 through 6 they have now been fixed and are formatted correctly.
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ok so here is your warning this is basically word porn. if you are not of age do not read farther. if you are not into the Frisk x Sans ship or sex with skeletons then move on. 
> 
> that being said I was sick of poorly written lemons that had no substance and little payoff so I wrote this. warning this was the very first fanfic I wrote so it took some getting used to using characters i didn't create.
> 
> final note I do not own or control Undertale or any of its characters and they remain the property of Toby Fox.

Frisk

I lay on the old olive green couch my body trembling with my shoulder length brown hair plastered to my face with a slick dew of sweat on my skin. My arm aching and my womanhood twitching in the aftershocks of my hard-won release. I lay there struggling to slow my heartbeat and even out my ragged breathing as I clutch desperately at my mouth to stifle any noise that might come from my mouth.

I didn’t want to wake anyone up, if someone w3oke up they would see my shame. They would find me here laying on the couch with my legs spread wide my fingers sticky with the evidence of my release still slipped inside of my black cotton panties. My mind thinking about the one person that I could never have, the one person that would never see me as more than a kid. My best friend in all the world Sans.

I take one final shuddering breath and slip my hand from my panties and roll to my side as I burry my face into the pillow that Sans had left for me to use for this little sleepover. This is what had led to me taking matters into my own hands so to speak. I could smell him all over the pillow, his unique send a sweet spicy mix that was one hundred percent him. it was this mix of the ketchup that he always drank and the earthier tones of his magic with a special spice that was just him.

I Shuddered as I squeezed my eyes tighter feeling my own lust bubbling up to the surface once more. My body jerked when I heard the unmistakable click of the door upstairs followed by the shuffle of slippers on the threadbare carpet on the landing upstairs. Had he heard me? Did he know what I had been doing down here on the couch? If he did know did, he have a clue that it had been his scent that had driven me to it? Could he possibly know how I felt about him? how much I love him and want him?


	2. Chapter 2

Sans

I got up to get a glass of water and hadn’t realized what I would stumble on. I was shocked still from what it was that I had heard and seen downstairs. Right there on the tattered green couch in the living room lay my best friend. She wasn’t as I had ever seen her before though. Her hand rested between her spread thighs her eyes shut tight as her breast heaved with her rapid breathing. she had my pillow clutched to her face with her free hand.

I could only stand there in complete shock unable to move or make a sound as I watched her fingers twitch and stroke across her most intimate place. My face had flamed with the heat of my blush as my cheekbones tint blue from my magic. My mind screamed at me that I shouldn’t stand there watching as Frisk masturbates. On the other hand, my body betrays me wanting more than anything to see what her face looks like as she finds her orgasm.

What the fuck am I doing? Frisk is my best friend in the world how could I betray her trust like this? How could someone as beautiful as her as kind and sweet as truly special as her want me in that way? There was no way she could want me like that. She was smart, sweet, kind, and determined. I on the other hand am a pun filled lazy jokester of a skeleton who used jokes and a fake smile to hide my pain from the world. She was the best thing that had ever happened in my life and the angel of the underground.

Frisk had saved all of us and freed us from the underground. It was her that had saved us all no mater how much shit came her way. Some how she had always found a way to solve every conflict with mercy and grace. Never once had she even struck out at another soul as she worked her way through the underground and without ever harming a single monster, she had set us all free by breaking the barrier.

Well at least my Frisk had done that. I know about the other timelines. I understand that in some of them she went dark and had not only harmed monsters but in some had out right killed all of them. Thought that wasn’t my Frisk. Mine was truly and angel on earth.

Lost in my thoughts I am jerked back to the reality of where I am and what it is I’m watching and I see Frisk tense up and I’m rewarded with seeing what I have longed to see more than the sun. the look on her face as she calls out my name. “Sans” my ears ring from the quiet moan as I see her body tremble as her orgasm crashes over ever.

At that I teleport back to my room sliding down the door as shock rips through my body as it sinks in that Frisk, my sweet, shy, kind, and wonderful Frisk had just masturbated wile thinking about me. I can feel my body head up as my soul thrums and my magic vibrates through my bones to form an unwelcome friend between my legs.

I sigh in frustration. There is nothing for it but for me to reach my bony hand into my shorts to take care of the problem. I lean back against the door my mind summons images of Frisk as she lay back on the couch her own hand strumming her womanhood as she moans my name. I find my own release quickly with the images of what I had just seen in my mind my blue magic coating the inside of my shorts for a moment before it disappears.

At least magic is convenient for the cleanup. I sit there slumped against the door and realize that I never did get that glass of water I had went downstairs to get and chuckle to myself. “guess I should go get that water.” I mumble to myself as I push up from the floor and check to make sure there is no mess left.

As I leave my room, I make it a pint to shut the door just loud enough to warn Frisk that I’m up and about. I shuffle my feet on the carpet of the landing to give her some time to get herself together before I make it to the living room. I smile to myself as images of her play through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk

“hey kiddo, how you doing?” I hear Sans say from the stairs to the second floor. My eyes land on him panic shoots through me that I may have been caught. “Erm… good how about your?” I ask trying to force a smile on my face that seems natural for just waking up and try to act like I didn’t just have my fingers buried in my pussy masturbating to thoughts of my best friend wile clutching his pillow laying on his couch.

I can see a blue blush start to dust across Sans’ cheekbones and feel my heart start to pund in my chest as my soul flutters. My face starts to heat up as I can feel my own blush spread across my face. “erm. good just thirsty. Sorry if I woke you up.” Sans says as his hand absently rubs across the back of his skill. “Oh… um... no I-I-I w-wasn’t sleeping I w-was just l-laying here thinking.” I barely manage to stammer out my face flushing redder than the ketchup that he loves to drink so much.

_Oh my god how can I be such a fucking dork._ I think to myself, no wonder there is no way Sans could ever think of me as anything more than some kind of kid. I can’t even string together a fucking sentence right now cause all I can think about is how much I want him to wrap me up in his arms and take me some place privet so he can have his way with me.

No wonder there is no hope of him ever taking me seriously. This is just another reason that my deepest dreams will never be a reality and I’m cursed to just be his best friend. I know I’m just a human, I mean yeah, I can reset and load but that is just more reason for him to fear me after what that stupid flower did to him before I got to the underground. I cant offer him anything he needs all I have to offer is more trouble than I’m worth.

Before I fell into the underground the heads at the convent always told me I was trouble waiting for a place to happen. The nuns had said that I was weak and would never be able to do anything on my own. No wonder my parents abandoned me at the convent in Ebbot at the base of the mountain.

The unkind words have always stuck with me though it was the least of what happened to me there. The nuns took pleasure in beating me or making me kneel in the rain for hours on end praying to this saint or that one. I can still remember the feel of the blows of the yard stick on my thighs and back. There are still scars in places on my body though the worst are from the other. The “priest” would come to teach me humility, his visits left me more scared than anything the nuns did.

I can feel my body shudder at the memories of the things that man did to me. His visits are the reason I found myself up on the mountain to begin with. it was my eighteenth birthday and the nuns where insistent about me taking vows and joining the convent to serv my life to their god in the way they saw fit. I couldn’t do it the thought of being stuck in that place for the rest of my life was like looking into the depths of hell. I snapped and rand for everything I was worth as far and as fast as I could. I had tears in my eyes, so I ran blindly through the rain making my way away from that place. The next thing I knew I was waking up in a bed of golden flowers in the underground and my new life began.

“hey frisk you okay?” I could hear sand asking as he gently shook me out of my thoughts. “yeah.” I smiled weakly as I could feel my cheeks on fire. I can’t believe that I just spaced out thinking of my past wile sitting here with my best friend. The fact that I could relax with him and didn’t have to worry if my mind wandered was one of the reasons, I like him so much.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans

As I stand there watching Frisk, I can see her emotions play across her face as she seems to be lost in her own thoughts. The first thing I can see is her blush play across her cheeks and I wonder what she is thinking about. However, as I watch I can see hurt cross her features and I can see fear play through her eyes. Finally, I’ve had enough, and can’t take it anymore and have to get her out of her head.

“hey frisk you okay?” I ask hearing an edge of desperation in my own voice that I had not intended. “Yeah...” Frisk responded, and I can hear a tone of gratitude in her voice. “hey what was it you where thinking about? it seemed to have you kind of scared.” I couldn’t stop myself from asking.

“Oh…erm… just the past you know stuff I wish I could just forget and leave behind me.” I can hear the heavy sigh in Frisk’s voice as she hugs her knees to her chest. my heart aches and it feels like my soul is cracking from seeing her so sad. I move to her side and slip my arms round her pulling her closer to me cradling her head to my chest as I whisper to her. “it’s in the past starshine. No one and nothing will ever hurt you again.” Its is a promise and though I hate making promises this is one that I will dust to keep. I can feel her lean into me nuzzling her face into my chest as she seeks my protection.

At that moment I can feel something inside me snap. I realize all at once that I am one hundred percent in love with my best friend and nothing could ever change that for me. Knowing that she at least feel something close to what I’m feeling for her banishes what doubt I have left and makes me bold enough to do something a little foolish.

I gently stroke her hair and let me hand slide over her cheek and hook the phalanges of my index figure under her chin to get her to tilt her fact up to me. I can feel my mind race and pray that this isn’t going to blow up in my face if I somehow overstep her boundaries. “frisk, starshine.” I barely breath it as a prayer as my eye lights lock on her stunning gold flecked green eyes. I can feel my magic dance around me as I lean closer to her slowly closing the gap between us giving her time to pull away if she wants.

“Sans?” There is a question in her voice as she says my name. alongside the question I can hear the longing in her voice that I hadn’t a clue that she felt. ‘frisk i-I love you I never want to see you hurt. I only ever want to see your gorgeous smile, the way that the joy dances in your stunning eyes the way you giggle at my puns even the ones that might be a bit painful. You are my hope.”

My body is on fire with anticipation as Frisk closes the small distance left between us and I can feel her lips on my teeth. At first the kiss is gentile and tentative though as she kisses me, I pull her into me and deepen the kiss letting my tongue slide over her lips asking without a word if she will allow me entry. I thread the phalanges of one of my hands through Frisks soft brown hair as she sighs allowing me to deepen the kiss.

As we kiss, I slide my free hand down to the curve of her spine pulling her more firmly against me. The moan that slips from Frisk’s thought at the friction causes me to let out a possessive purr from my own throat as she clutches my ribs pulling me fast to her. I can feel my head spinning drunk on this kiss more so than on anything I’ve ever tried before.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk

Oh my god, what the fuck, Sans just said he loves me. My head is spinning as it sinks in that I was wrong, that I really do have a shot at my happy ending that I have dreamed about for so long. My mind goes blank and all I can think about is finding out what kissing him might feel like. What would it feel like to press my lips against his teeth? He is so close to me but still just far enough away that I have to be the one to make the choice.

I lean forward closing the small distance that he left between us. I have zero idea when I became so bold. Determined yes, I’ve always been determined but bold when it comes to my heart, I have never been bold. I feel a hum almost like electricity buzz across my lips as I make contact with Sans’ teeth. I can’t help the moan that escapes me as one of his hands moves up to tangle in my hair keeping me in the kiss wile his other hand slides down to the base of my spine where it curves pulling my body against him.

I can feel his bones against my chest and a warm sensation starts to pool between my legs as he deepens the kiss his magic tongue teasing the seam of my lips silently begging for entrance into my mouth. Another moan slips past my lips as they part allowing him entrance into my mouth, my own tongue starts to dance along his.

As we kiss, I can feel my body heating up slowly lighting on fire with the need to feel more of him. my hands clutch at his ribs through his shirt holding him to me as though he is my only lifeline in a void of emptiness and pain. I can feel him panting against me as he starts to pull away from me and I pull him tighter to me with a desperation for him to not stop.

“hey, calm down starshine I’m not going anywhere but if we keep this up, I won’t be able to stop myself and I don’t want to do anything you aren’t comfortable with.” Sans says kissing my nose though his tone sounds like he is afraid that we are going too9 fast. I can feel my heart squeeze as I fall even harder than I had when I fell into the underground.

All I know at that moment in time is that I would do anything for this skeleton that has stolen my heart. I could feel my soul burn with a determination stronger than any I had felt before. “Sans. I’m sorry I don’t want to pressure you or rush… but... I love you too.” I cover my overly heated face with my hands to hide the blush I know I have covering my face.

After taking a deep breath I continue from behind my hands. “I’ve loved you for a long time now. actually, it started the first time that we met. From the moment I first heard your puns. My fears slowly melted away and as you joked and punned and laughed my heart started to fill with love for you and you alone. As we stood there in the snow, I found myself falling for you. I have always been able to see you Sans. Not the mask that you show of the perpetual smile even when you are hurting inside but the monster who despite the odds against him was kind to the stupid human girl who was too weak to handle the real world.” I take a shaky breath and peek through my fingers to see his face to see if can gauge how he feels about my confession.

“I had no clue. I didn’t think someone like you would ever consider someone like me.” My heart leapt in my chest as sans reached out and cupped my heated cheek his thumb gently stroking my lower lip as he looks into my eyes. “I love you frisk.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sans

“I love you frisk” I said as my soul glowed with the knowledge that she loved me and wanted to be with only me. The only dark spot was that she had hidden her feelings for me for years believing that she wasn’t good enough for me. There is nothing that I wont do to show her how perfect she is at least perfect for me.

“erm frisk... do you want to come with me to my room? I asked the angel who was in my arms nestled in my lap. There are still things that we need to talk about, but it isn’t something I want to talk about sitting in the living room when Papyrus could be up at any time.

“Hm? Um... I-if you want me to.” The stammer in her words made it clear she was still not used to this and the blush that bloomed darker on her cheeks was making the beast inside of me roar wanting to protect her and keep her safe and close to me. Almost demanding that I make her mine.

“more than you could ever know angel.” My voice was rough almost a growl as I spoke barely suppressing my need to make her mine. The need I feel for her. The only things keeping the beast inside of me in check is my determination to not hurt her and to not force her into something she may regret later. I needed to have her for life not just for one night of passion.

I scooped her into my arms holding her close to me purring in satisfaction to have her so close to me as I teleport the two of us into my rom on my bed. Guess I didn’t really need that glass of water anyway. Certainly not as much as I needed Frisk.

“Frisk.” I said to get her attention on me. “I want you to know that we don’t have to do anything… though there is so much going through my mind that I want to do with you.” I held her soft body close to me as I can feel my magic stirring to life manifesting between my legs causing my cock to form though it wasn’t erect yet thank heavens. I didn’t want to scare her and a fully formed erect magic cock might just be a bit much for her just yet.

“S-sans will you hold me for a bit?” I can tell she is still nervous about this, but she is slowly getting used to things. Her face is still blushing red as a tomato. I smile at her cause she is just too cute for words.

“comer here starshine.” My arms spread out and make a cozy nest for her to snuggle into. My breath leaves me as she pounces into my arms snuggling deep and nuzzles her face into my chest. I purr satisfied as I snuggle her close to me my arms wrapped around her my chin on top of her head.

“heheh careful there starshine you already leave me breathless.” I slide one of my hands to her hair and let my phalanges play with her soft brown hair. The strands feel like silken thread over my bones. “hey frisk can I ask you a question? Well, you know other than that one.” I chuckle trying to hide my nerves.

“hm yeah Sans what do you want to know?” I can feel her perk up in my arms her facer turning towards mine as she locks her sparkling eyes on my eye lights making me blush by the intensity of her gaze on me.

“well, I erm was wondering have you ever you know kissed anyone before me?” I asked halfway chickening out of what I was going to ask originally. Why couldn’t I just ask her what I really needed to know.

“well, I erm um…” she took a deep shuddering breath and hides her face in the crook of my neck, so I can’t see her eyes. “well not like that no.” I can hardly hear her voice as she answers my question.

“what do you mean starshine?” I asked wanting to know more about her. Needing to know her past as much as I need to have her with me. As much as I want to help write her future.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING READ NOTES BEFORE READING CHAPTER.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N so in this chapter there is a graphic depiction of under age non-con if you are sensitive to this then skip to the end of the chapter for more notes with a summery of the chapter.

Frisk

“Well… erm…” unsure how to explain my past to him I nuzzle my face deeper into his neck breathing in his scent and taking strength from that. As well as the strength of his arms warped around me. “It isn’t pretty to hear nor is it something that is pleasant to remember. Do you remember a while back when you saw the scars on my back you asked where they came from?” my voice is barely a whisper as I ask.

“yeah…” his body tenses a bit against me with that one word. I can feel his arms hold me tighter and it feels almost like he is trying to shield me from the blows that happened long before I met him.

“So, one of the ‘punishments’ that was forced on me by the nuns of the convent I told you about was to call in a ‘priest’ to cleanse me of sin…” my voice tails off in a breathy whisper as I remember the pain and the humiliation of what had been done to me.

Sans tightens his arms round me and I can feel him press a gentil kiss to the top of my head as one of his hands gently rubs my back. “it’s ok starshine you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Just know that it is okay to tell me anything you know that.” His voice is soft as a sigh and his phalanges in my hear are whisper soft soothing the tumult of feelings and emotions running through my brain.

The sigh that escapes my lips isn’t something I could stop if I wanted to. His gentle touches and soft words seem to lend me a bit of the strength that I know he keeps hidden inside. “well… so… the ‘priest’ that they brought in had a less than conventional idea of cleansing. He would… force… well he would force me to kiss him and he would… strip my cloths from me… touching me on my breasts… between my legs… and other things.” This was something I had never told another soul about. all the things that had been done to me by the demon in human skin who pretended to be a man of faith.

Now that I had started to speak of the past it was as if a damn had broken inside of me. Feeling safe and secure in Sans embrace giving me the strength that I didn’t think I needed. The words started to flow from me as my heart and soul opened up letting out all of my pain and sorrow for what had been done to me.

“if I didn’t do what he wanted of me, if I didn’t comply with his whims and let him touch me or if I fought against him. I would be tied to my bed, beaten with a yard stick. He would force my mouth open by holding my nose forcing his filthy… disgusting. vial. Dick into my mouth. He would shove it down my throat and keep going till I passed out from no breath.” My voice shakes as I tell Sans of all this. “There were times when I would wake up to a pain between my legs. What I would find would be blood and there still shoved inside me would be the yard stick he would use to beat me. There are just so many ways he would violate me…” my voice died in my throat when I noticed that Sans had stopped petting my hair. My fear that I had said too much stopping my heart.

Looking up into the face of my best friend of the being I care most about my blood froze in my veins. What I saw in front of me was not the charming funny skeleton I had fallen in love with over the years. The normal sarcastic smirk that was the staple of his face was twisted into a grimace of malice. His right eye socked was a black hole devoid of any light. His left socket was ablaze with what looked like cyan fire with trails of his magic crackling and blazing from it. My breath stopped in my longs frozen. Had I fucked up in telling him what had been in my past?

“Sans?” I gently proved with my voice. What I was treated with was a primal feral growl rumbling from his chest. he turned and locked his sockets on my face. My heart felt like it would shatter as it felt like I was back in the hell of the convent with that look directed at me.

Like a switch being flipped the look passed from his face his eye lights sparking back into his sockets. “oh, stars frisk i-i-I’m so sorry.” I watched as his features shifted rapidly from the look of raw fury and contempt to a look of concern and deep worry almost terror. “please starshine I didn’t mean that look for you I’m so sorry if I scared you.”

The look on his face damn near broke my heart as he looked like a lost puppy. It was clear even in my fear that he had not meant to scare me and that the look he had possessed was not for me but for the one that had hurt me. My heart started to melt as I buried my face in his chest. “It’s okay Sans.” My arms hold him tight to me knowing in my soul that the anger I had seen on his face was not meant for me but for the one that had violated me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk tells sans of the pain and suffering from her days at the convent where she was violated. she learns from watching Sans and his reactions how much he cares about her and gets a glimpse of his protective side.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things are starting to heat up a bit

Sans

My soul froze in my chest when I saw the fear in Frisk’s eyes. The first thing that went through my head was what the fuck am I doing? Somehow, I need to get control of myself and fast before I shatter my chance to be with her.

It takes almost all of my effort to push my crackling magic down and set aside the deep rage that is coursing through my bones after hearing what that sick sadistic bastard had done to the innocent angel in front of me. That is something that I’ll have to take care of later before any other souls can be harmed in the same way.

“oh, stars frisk i-i-I’m so sorry.” I managed to get out feeling somehow, I’ve managed to fuck this all up still. “please starshine I didn’t mean that look for you I’m so sorry if I scared you.” My soul ached longing to reach out to Frisk though my fear was holding me back because I couldn’t stand the idea of hurting her or making her more afraid of me. _Stars I really am such a bonehead._ I think to myself as I can feel tears start to prick at my sockets because of how bad I fucked up.

“It’s okay Sans.” The feeling of Frisk’s arms reaching around me in a tight hug shocks me. I wasn’t expecting her to forgive me so easily. My body trembles from the relief crashing through me that she still accepts me. The shock of realizing the treasure I hold in my arms is almost blinding. My soul thrums happily as I take stock of the beauty of her soul, the kindness and compassion that she shows with such ease.

“what did I ever do to deserve the gift that is you being a part of my life starshine?” my voice barely more than a breath as I nuzzle my face into her soft brown hair fighting back the tears that threaten to overwhelm me in shear amazement that this angel sent from heaven would be my friend let alone love me.

“Honestly you stole my heart with bad puns a laugh that is like music to my soul and a heart that shines brighter than any star in the sky with your kindness and compassion.” I can hear her words and feel the vibration of them in my chest as she speaks.

In that moment s we rested in each other’s arms I knew that I was Frisk’s that I would never be even a fraction of what she allowed me to become with anyone else. There would never be another soul for me. “frisk starshine I love you.” I pull her closer to me resting her in my arms as we lay on the bed.

“I love you more.” My soul shines as I hear Frisk say this. The feel of her snuggled against me is heaven. I can’t help the smile playing over my face as she trails her fingertips over my collar bone through my shirt her eyes locked with my eye lights as it seams that stars dance in her eyes and moon beams sparkle through her hair.

“you would make the moon blush in jealousy starshine.” My arms tighten around Frisk. A smile spreads over my face as I watch a blush bloom on her cheeks. I can’t help my soul glowing brightly behind my ribs at the joy I feel having her there with me in my arms.

“Your eye lights are brighter than the stars in the sky and your smile melts my heart every time I see you directing it at me.” I feel a shiver pass through my body as she lifts the hem of my white tee shirt and I can feel her soft lips press against my lower ribs.

“whoa starshine w-what do you think you are doing?” my face flames as a sudden blue flush burns across my cheek bones at the sudden very intense intimate contact. Stars the things going through my nonexistent brain.

“kissing your ribs silly.” There is a clear purr in her voice. The vibration of it sends little jolts of electricity through my bones stirring my magic.

“starshine you might want to cool it a bit.” My body squirms as I try desperately to cool myself down since there are a few things we still need to cover before I let things go too far.

“oh, oh my god Sans I’m so sorry did I hurt you?” the bed shakes as she jolts from my arms and off if the bed away from me. Almost immediately she buzzes back over to me her hands start to flutter over my in the clear fear that she had somehow hurt me.

The chuckle that rumbles from me cant be helped. Stars but she is just too precious. ”no starshine you didn’t hurt me. It’s just that I’m kind of sensitive there… and it felt… really good.” The blue blush feels like a fire across my cheek bones.

“Oh… OOOOHH.” The room seems to brighten as Frisks face lights up. The devilish smirk that plays across her lips leaves my breath caught in my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Frisk

“Oh… OOOOHH.” My face splits in a grin as a wicked idea starts to form in my head. “So you liked it?” I purr as I slide back into bed wresting my weight on Sans as I slip my hand past the hem of his tee shirt gently running my figure tips across one of his ribs.

“f-fuck frisk. Stars what you do to me.” The growl vibrating from his chest as his eye lights blaze with barely checked lust. A smile tugs at my lips as my mind comes up with all the fun, we could have with this.

“So, Sans I’ve been wondering what happens when… a skeleton… gets excited.” My voice is a whisper in his ear canal my tone dripping with seduction. My body presses against his as I slip down and lift the hem of his shirt letting my tongue play across his ribs in the same path that my figures had taken.

I can feel Sans hands on my shoulders gently redirecting me to come from my play. “erm f-frisk s-starshine w-wait p-please for j-just a s-second.” It is clear that his mind is fogged, and he is having a problem focusing.

My tongue leaves his ribs as I follow his hands and sit up to meet his eye lights. “What?” my gaze locks with his own.

“do you know what sex with a monster entails?” the tone in Sans’s voice was serous if a bit shaky from what I had stirred up in him with my play.

“Well, I know what happens with two humans cause of… well that.” My thoughts turn a bit dark remembering my past. “as for a human and a monster I’m not sure.” My face flames with a blush realizing how little I really did know even after being around monsters for years now.

Sans sighs clearly flustered about giving a grown woman a lesson in sex ed. Though it is clear he isn’t upset with me he just seams a bit embarrassed. “so, with some monsters it is very much like with a human though… there may be a size issue to take into consideration with lager monsters.” A blue blush has firmly settled across his features as he continues. “as for monsters like… me and other skeletons our magic lets us… fill in the blanks so to speak.” One of his hands rubs at the back of his skull as he speaks.

“So erm… dose that mean that you can… magic up the… needed equipment?” I can help the blush on my cheeks or the small snicker that escapes from me and the absurdity of the need for this conversation. 

“stars this is harder to talk about with you than it was to have the talk with paps.” He sighs taking another breath to explain further. “in simple terms yes our magic forms the needed equipment. It isn’t based on our gender but on our partners. What that means is that with a female partner the magic forms a dominate shape… in terms very much in form and function the same as a human cock but made of pure magic. In the case of a male partner then it takes a more submissive shape” as he speaks my blush, and my curiosity grows.

“O-okay so that means sex is on the table so to speak…” I cant help the giggle that bubbles up from my throat at that one.

“stars frisk you just keep making this harder and harder to get out.” I cant help the snort at the unintentional pun catching him off guard. His laughter joins mine as he realizes what he said. “heavens above starshine I love the way you make me feel.” I can see the glow of his soul through his shirt.

“So… is there anything else I should know about what to expect from… relations with you Sans?” my lips tug up in a smile trying not to bust up laughing.

“actually, yeah though it isn’t directly related to sex itself. Its about commitment. When monsters choose a… partner it is for life. We… are very territorial when it comes to our mate. So, if you… and… I…” his voice drops as he speaks and my heart pounds.

“Let me see if I have this straight. Sex is definitely possible, monsters mate for life, you don’t share your mate or partner with others, and you want me. Is that about, right? my heart pounding at the idea of not only being with Sans in the most intimate ways my mind seems intent on conjuring but being his mate for life.

“in the most simple terms yes. Think of a mate kind of like human marriage though we monsters take it far more seriously.” The look on Sans’ face as I look into his eye lights was one of hope and fear in equal measures.

“S-so erm S-sans how d-dose one become m-mates?” my face is on fire my voice a bit timid, but I want him I want all he can offer me, and I know in my very soul he is the only one for me. I knew long before tonight that if he ever gave me the chance it would always be only him.

“…” The look on his face is clearly one of shock and a reverent awe as he stares at my face looking deep into my eyes. “please… don’t play… you really want… m-me?” his voice is soft and low as he takes my hands in his and gently rubs the backs of my hands with his thumbs.

“Sans… you are everything to me… you are all I dream about. its always been you and only you. I want to be yours and only yours. I crave for your to be mine and only mine.” My voice shakes and my heart pounds with the simple truth that is my love for this skeleton. “I want all of you and for you to have all of me.” I lean in and gently kiss his teeth as my face flames with a bright blush and the light from his soul shines through my eyelids.


	10. Chapter 10

Sans

“really starshine? Are you sure?” my voice cracks as my soul flies high with the night stars the light of it outshining them all. Frisk the angel who has become my shining starlight wants me. Wants to be with me not just as a friend but as my mate, my partner in this life.

“you know that to mate with me makes you mine.” I can’t help the possessive growl in my chest. “only mine for the rest of your life.” I don’t want her to make this commitment without knowing what she is getting into.

“Sans if you will have me it would be my honor to be your mate. I love you more than I can ever say. Is that what you want Sans?” The earnest look in her eyes as she looked up at me is like the light of the sun in the morning. A huge grin splits across my face as I bundle her into my arms kissing her with all the love, I feel in my soul for her.

“more than anything I’ve ever wanted in my life starshine.” I whisper against Frisk’s satin soft lips with a purr in my voice. The feel of her pressed up against me in my arms is like heaven to me.

The smile on Frisk’s face is radiant as the sun as stars shine in her eyes. She nuzzles her face into the crook of my neck and whispers against the vertebrae there “Sans is this even real? I’m so happy right now. I feel like I’m in a dream and you are making all my wishes come true.” The feel of her lips against my neck sends a shiver through me.

The reality is she was the one making my dreams come true. Never even in my wildest fantasies had I dared to dream that I could have Frisk as my own. Frisk pulls me closer to her and I use the phalanges of my hand to tilt her face to meet my gaze. My eye lights blaze as I close the distance and claim her mouth in a tender kiss. A purr escapes me as I feel her soft lips parting, yielding to my kiss as the tip of her tongue slips from her mouth to gently stroke my teeth.

As I feel her questing tongue my own tongue slides from my mouth to probe the warm cavern of her mouth. I feel drunk on the sensations of her body pressed to mine the flavor of her mouth as my tongue sweeps through her mouth dancing with her own tongue. Its like drinking the finest wine sweet and so heady that I could drown in it.

“Brother Where Did The Tiny Human Go?” my body jerks as if burned and Frisk dives down hiding behind me at the sound of Papyrus’s voice coming from outside my door. The low growl that reverberates through my chest can’t be helped. Why did he have to choose now to wake up?

“erm I think it might be time for us to get ready for the day starshine. Don’t want to give him a reason to pick a bone with us.” The joke fell from me as I try to coax her out of hiding. The sweet giggle she lets out at my joke is like music playing through my ear canals. The feel of her snuggling deeper into my arms is indescribably perfect. “would you be ok if we let him know about us? I mean oncer I give you my mark there is no way he wont know about us but since I haven’t, yet I want your permission.” My arms give a gentle squeeze.

“Erm… y-yeah if that is what you want Sans. I love you.” Her voice is sure but small her face is so red it is almost glowing. I kiss her forehead and play with her hair just holding her close to me.

“she’s in here with me paps” my face is plastered with a lazy grin as I snuggle close to my angel. The tips of my phalanges gently trace small patterns on her shoulder just below the neck of her night shirt.

“Wait What? Why Would You Submit Them To The Mess That You Keep In That Cave You Call Your Room?” I could hear the indignation in Papyrus’s voice that anyone would live with a few socks around or the trash tornado that spins lazily in the corner of my room.

“hey paps give us a few and we will come out and explain things.” The holler I direct towards my bedroom door for my brother. “guess its time to go face a skele-ton of questions” the giggle I earn from that one warms my heart and a steel one last kiss from my sweet angel before I untangle my limbs from Frisk and reach for her hand to help her to her feet.

“you ready for this my sweet angel?” the smile on my face as I gently squeeze her hand with my own. Frisk looks at me with determination in her eyes and gives me a sharp nod her stance seams suited for battle more than a friendly chat with my brother. It makes me laugh as I w3arp my arm firmly around her waist and we leave my room together.

As I reach the couch in the living room, I settle myself on a cushion and gently pull Frisk down to my lap as I wrap my arms around her waist my chin resting on her head as I have her safely tucked against my chest.

“hey bro how has your morning been?” my tone is casual as I play with Frisk’s hair watching my brother for any reaction. The smile on my face becomes a bit smug as I can feel Frisk squirm a bit in my lap as she nuzzles her face into my chest.

“Honestly, Brother, Confusing.” Papyrus sounds like he is mentally trying to solve some puzzle that is eluding him. “Why Was The Human In Your Room Brother?” The sigh that escapes me cant be helped as I know that this could go one of two ways. On the one hand my brother may be happy for me and for Frisk. After all he had been around us enough to know how close we have been for years. On the other hand, he may not understand and be scared and maybe even angry.

The problem was that even though it had been Frisk that had saved us from the underground there was a few monsters still who didn’t trust humans. Can’t say I blame them as there are a lot of messed up humans in the world. And because of that there are a lot of monsters out there that don’t believe that we should mix with humans. Frisk would probably face the same issues from humans believing that she shouldn’t be mixing with monsters. My soul aches knowing that there have been a few times she has had to deal with bigots in her work as our ambassador.

Sadly, there is nothing for it but to face the music. There is no way in hell I will ever give her up. The thought of life without her by my side makes my soul feel like it is about to shatter. “well, paps the reason frisk was in my room is simple. She and I are together now, and I plan on making her my mate.” I nuzzle my face against Frisk’s hair and gently squeeze her closer to me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the smut starts.

Frisk

“WHAT?!? OH, MY ASGOR REAWLLY?!? DOSE THAT MAKE HER MY SISTER NOW!?! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?! “ The speed and volume that Papyrus reached was far louder and more exuberant than he had been in years. The blush across my face deepens and I snuggle into Sans’s lap more firmly feeling his arms around me like a blanket keeping me safe.

“paps slow down a bit and take a breath. One question at a time. Frisk and I are for lack of a better term at the moment dating though I intend to change that in the near future. Yes, really, we are together though we have a few more things to finish working out. As for her being your sister kind of though like I said it isn’t official till she has my mark. You know that one bro. and last night is when we realized that we have been hiding how we feel from each other never realizing how the other felt about us.” The way that Sans calmly and coolly answered his brothers questions left me speechless and in awe.

“Oh, My Asgore!!! Yes. I Must Tell Undyne. Guess She Won The bet. Nyeh Heh.” It was like someone had turned Papyrus into a tornado as he buzzed around the room.

“Wait what bet are you talking about Papy?” There had to have been something that I missed. My eyes follow the overly energetic skeleton as he zips from place to place.

“Oh, Human Frisk We All Had A Bet On When You Two Would Finally Confess Your Feelings For Each Other. Undyne Came Closest. I Thought For Sure Sans Would Be Too Lazy To Confess And Frisk Would Be Too Shy. Alphys Thought That It Would Have Happened On Frisk’s Twenty-first Birthday.” I could see that Papyrus was sort of surprised that his brother had done something rather than just be lazy about it and apparently, he thought I was too shy to speak… ok he had me there I wasn’t the one that had confessed first it had been Sans who had told me he loved me first.

“Wait… you all knew we had feelings for each other? Before either one of us said anything?” how the fuck could I be so blind to Sans feelings if his cinnamon roll of a brother had seen what I couldn’t? if I had known how he felt sooner… no Frisk stop thinking like that we can’t change the past… ok technically could but it wasn’t worth what I could end up losing in return. Best just to go from where I was.

While I was thinking I was staring at Papyrus like the poor guy had sprouted a second head and was breathing fire. As I got myself under control, I shook my head and spun in Sans’ lap to meet his eye lights. “Sans how fucking blind could we be that we didn’t see what all of our friends have known apparently for quite a wile since Alphys thought that when we went for drinks on my birthday a few years back is when we should have confessed.?” A sigh escapes me as I rest my forehead against his and I can feel his arms tug me closer to him.

“yeah, I know starshine this one kind of cut me down to the bone.” The giggle that escapes my lips at the pun that Sans used to lighten the mood made me squeeze tighter to Sans.”

“Ugh Brother No More Puns. And You Human Stop Encouraging Him.” I giggled listening to the age-old argument between the two brothers over Sans’ sense of humor and Papyrus not appreciating the genius that is my skeleton.

“he bro if you all knew how frisk and I felt about each other why didn’t any of you say anything? Especially al she never misses a chance to play match maker.” Sans looked at his brother as he spoke. I wondered the same thing. I had never known Alphys to not try and set up two souls to find each other.

“What Fun Would That Be? The smile across Papyrus’ face as he asked that was like the cat that ate the canary. Seeing that look Sans and I both groaned then looked at each other and laughed. “I The Great Papyrus Mus Now Be On My Way To Inform The Others.” I had barely blinked when Papyrus was gone from my sight and from the house.

A sinful smile spreads across my lips as I shift in Sans’ arms. Turning to face him letting my lets spread so one knee is on either side of his legs. “So, lover boy we have the house to ourselves now at least for a while. What do you want to do without newfound privacy?” I lean in pressing my lips to Sans’ teeth as I shift my hips pressing my womanhood against him.

I can feel the possessive growl come from his chest as he deepens the kiss. I can feel his phalanges threading through my hair as one of his hands reaches down and cups my ass pulling me more fully against him. I moan my lips parting in the kiss one of my hands going to the back of neck to hold myself from falling wile the other hand reaches under his shirt to trace my fingertips over the bones of his ribs and his spine.

The next thing I know I’m pinned flat on my back in the softness of his bed. Sans hovers over me with his hips cradled between my shaking thighs as I can feel his magic cock pressing against my core through his shots. I can feel my body flaming to life as a heat up fast in anticipation of what is about to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time for the burn to build

Sans

Through the haze of the lust that Frisk is bringing out in my I barely have the forethought to teleport the two of us to my room, locking the door with a bit of magic just to be sure incase someone ends up coming over. The lust I have for her is building fast from the little game she was playing on the couch sparking my magic to start to flow. The way we landed I’m supporting myself on my arms with my hips pressed between her thighs and I can feel the heat coming from her core driving me insane.

The magic flowing through my bones gathers at my pelvis forming my cock. The magic continues to pulse and swirl expanding and swelling the magic member as I grind my hips against her. I let the phalanges of my hand slip up under her shirt as I kiss her with all the love and passion I have inside of me. As she gasps when my grasp finds her tender breast, I slip my tongue past her lips to explore the warm cavern of her mouth letting my tongue slide along hers and dance along the inside of her mouth.

As I continue to kiss Frisk and explore her mouth the thumb of my question hand finds her nipple and slowly brushes over her rapidly hardening nipple through her lace bra. My reward for my actions is the sweetest moan like honeyed wine and the feel of her hips bucking up pressing her womanhood against my aching cock. Stars the sweet torture. I want to make this last but at this rate I don’t know how much I can control myself.

“S-sans. h-heavens.” The moan that Frisk purrs into my ear canal drives my farther. The feel of her fingers softly toying with my vertebrae at the base of my spin her other hand clutched at the base of my skull as her body trembles against me. The feel of the passion building between the two of us is like the waves of a stormy sea building and cresting each wave taking us higher.

“careful there starshine keep that up much longer and I wont be able to keep holding myself back.” The purr in my words is evident as I nuzzle my face against her neck. “I want to make this last. I want to hear you sing my name with that sweet voice of yours.” It feels like I’m on the verge of loosing control of the beast I’m keeping chained inside me. I don’t want to hurt Frisk and if I let myself go, I don’t know if I can be gentle.

I press my teeth to Frisk’s lips once more for a hungry kiss. I press the tip of my tongue to the seam of her lips pressing my aching erection to her core as I beg silently for her to allow me entry. Her moan pours over me lighting my soul of fire as I allow my tongue to dancer through her warm mouth. The feeling of Frisk squirming beneath me pressing her warm core against my throbbing erection is sweet torture.

The struggle to keep control of my more animalistic instincts tests my control as my mind fogs with the lust I’m feeling for my sweet angel. I break the kiss pulling back from Frisk just enough so I can clear my mind a bit and regain some of my control. Looking down at the sight of this perfect angel, my starshine moaning at my touches and bucking her hips against me silently begging for more of me.

“frisk, you are an angel sent to earth. You are so beautiful. Please let this be real I think my soul would shatter if this… us was only a dream. Please let this not be a dream.” The words come out on a breath so quiet but still a shock. The raw honesty and vulnerability as I speak them rocks me to my core.

Before meeting Frisk, I had given up on all hope of the future. I had stopped dreaming about finding love and joy. Even after meeting her I still had no real hope of what I wanted. My belief that I was not meant to have love and here I am laying in my bed with my best friend. the best thing to ever happen to me. And she is in my arms and giving herself freely to me.

“No Sans I’m the lucky one to have you love me and accept me.” Frisks face glows with the joy she is feeling, and her eyes shine with her love. The blush on her face makes my soul throb and shine brighter knowing I’m the one that put that blush on her cheeks. Her devilish little fingers keep touching and exploring driving me to distraction.

My mind starts to fog over again from the lust, and I dive in for a gentle kiss. I press my teeth to her velvet soft lips wile my hand slips under her bra toying with her straining nipple. Rolling it gently between my thumb and index fingers gently as it plumps and stains against the bones of my fingers. As I play, I start to pepper Frisk’s beautiful face with butterfly kisses slowly working my way to her neck. As I reach her ear I gently nibble on her earlobe and place some loving nips along her neck letting my tongue slip from my mouth just to tase her sweet soft skin. A breathy moan escaping from Frisk is my sweet reward egging me on.


	13. Chapter 13

Frisk

A deep moan bubbles up through my throat and my body shivers a a wave of moisture pools between my legs. I arch my check pressing my tender breasts to Sans hand my body begging for more of his touch without a word. My hips buck forward pressing my hot wet pussy against the straining bulge of his cock still hidden behind his shorts. How much more of this can I take before my mind breaks from the sweet torture of his touches.

“S-sans.’ his name a breathy plea as I clutch him to me. My body feels like it is on fire from his kisses and gentle touches. “P-pleas Sans I-I’m going crazy I need you.” The moan in my voice egging him on as I feel him make a sound like a cross between a purr and a growl in his chest from pleasure. The feeling of him kissing and nipping along my neck as he sli8ds his tongue along my over stimulated flesh is almost more than I can take. “S-Sans.” his name a pant on my lips as a fresh wave of desire floods through my system my heart racing in my chest and my breath quickens.

The knot in the pit of my stomach tightens as he continues to work his way over my body. The feeling of him tugging my night shirt penetrates the fog just enough to let me help him get it off of me leaving me in my black lace bra and black cotton panties. Once the shirt is gone Sans stops and I can feel his eye lights roam over my body. The heat as his gaze lingers first on the curve of my neck, the swell of my breasts behind the bra and then the dampness between my thighs.

My face heats up as I fight the urge to hide behind my hands as I can see the hunger in his eye lights. Knowing that the hunger I see is for me sends a white hit knife of desire through my body as another wave of moisture floods through my pussy. I press my thighs together trying to ease the ache that is building between my legs.

Sans reaches out tracing the curve of my breast with one phalange as his other hand slips under my bra searching for the fasteners to release my breasts from its confinement. A growl rumbles through his chest as he seems to be having some issue getting the pesky thing off of me and I cant help the smile that plays over my lips. “Need some help with that?” I tap gently on the clasp at the front of the bra showing him he had been searching in the wrong spot. Lest than a heartbeat latter he has flicked my bra open flinging it to the side. A breathy chuckle dies in my through turning to a moan of pleasure as Sans descends on the peak of my breast. My womanhood throbs and pulses in time as he pulls the nipple into his mouth sucking and twisting his tongue around the aching peak.

My body bucks and squirms under his attention my head spinning from the dizzying sensations as a coil forms with the knot in my stomach like a spring driving me crazy. Sans keeps lavishing my nipple with his attention his hot breath on my skin feels like fire. And damn do I love the burn. The sound of his chuckle vibrating my breast caused me to squirm pressing my core against him again my legs wrapping around his waist my hands clutching at the back of his ribs through his shirt.

“take it you like that one starshine?” he stops torturing my nipple to ask and nuzzle his face between my breasts. The only answer I can offer is to nod and clutch at his ribs tighter. his chuckle as he raises up and kisses my nose is filled with a smug amusement at the mess, he is able to turn me into. As he slides down my body a pout crosses my face a small wine slip from my throat.

The wine cuts off being replaced by a shuddering gasp as I feel his fingers gently tug at my black panties. My body tenses as a small flush of fear floods my mind as memories from my past intrude on what should be a perfect moment. I fight with every ounce of determination I posses to push that fear away and the memories from my mind. The struggle to remember where I am and that the being with me is Sans my sweet comedian and not some nightmare demon from my past.

Lifting my hips from the bed I try to help Sans get my panties off then settle back to the mattress as my heart is pounding waiting to see what comes next. My body jerks as I feel Sans lightly run one of his phalange gently over the damp folds of my pussy.

“wow starshine. Frisk you are soaking wet.” The smirk on Sans’ face and the satisfied growl to his voice send a shot of pleasure through my body. The lust in his eye lights and the passion in his voice send a blush over my face and I have to fight to not cover myself from his gaze.

All thought leaves my brain, and my body reacts as Sans finds my clit and slowly circles it with the tip of his finger ever so gently. My body shakes and my hips buck against his hand as I moan and make noises, I didn’t know I could make. I try to reach for Sans to hold him tight, but my hands slam down to fist the sheets beneath me as he slips one finger past my outer walls wile, he lets his thumb press circles over my clit. My body bucks and my breath pants through my lungs.

My hips press forward into his hand grinding against his fingers craving his touch like a dying man craves water. I can feel my body reacting to his touch as the coil in my stomach tenses winding tighter. I can feel the pressure build as the spring snaps sending waves through my body as an orgasm ripple through me. Sans’ name whispered from my lips as a lovers prayer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely sinners. things are heating up for our girl Frisk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg guys I can't even express how excited I am out the love you guys are giving me for this little fic. the fact that I just started posting and already have over 100 hits on both of my stories makes me cry happy tears. also the fact that this gem has passed the slightly older story makes my heart race with the love. all i can say is thank you

Sans

“Sans” Frisk moan is like music to my nonexistent ears. The walls of her womanhood spasm around my finger her body shudders as the juices of her orgasm flood over my hand coating my fingers. As I watch Frisk’s face, I bring my sticky fingers to my teeth allowing my tongue to slip from my mouth sampling the sweet taste of her nectar. A purring growl comes from my chest as a look of unbridled hunger passes my face. “sweet heaven starshine you taste of honey and sin.” My voice rough with the lust burning in my eye lights as I keep a tight leach on myself.

My soul thrums with the desire to show Frisk just how good I can make her feel. My eye lights lock with her eyes as my hands slip over her legs up to her hips as my teeth meet her thigh as I kiss, nip and lick the tender flesh. A chuckle escapes my throat as Frisk gasps and her body bucks and squirms beneath my attention. It’s evident that her body is still humming from the power of that first orgasm.

“S-sans?” the question in her voice as she stutters out my name has a wicked grin crossing my face. The purr that rumbles through my throat as I plant a kiss on her thigh causes her to jump and try to clamp her legs together.

“relax starshine I’m not done taking care of you yet.” My voice a reverent whisper as I trace my tongue along her thigh as my phalanges grip the tender flesh of her hips. Her body bucks under my attentions as I draw closer to the damp folds her breathing is hitched as she squirms and moans.

The sound of Frisk panting, and moaning drives my own lust higher. My tongue slides over the damp folds of her womanhood tasting the sweetness that is rapidly becoming and addiction for me. My tongue plunges into the sweet warmth as I drink in the flavor that is one hundred percent Frisk. as I taste and tease her my control starts to slip my teeth gently nip the tender flesh of her clit causing her to gasp and buck against my face.

“s-sorry starshine, d-did I… h-hurt you? The fear that I had fucked up clearing some of the haze restoring some of my control.

“n-no Sans just surprised me with that one.” Her gentle smile with her eyes sparkling with her love for me and the trust that is evident nearly breaks me. My mind swirls in awe of the beauty of the angel that is laying here giving herself to me freely.

“frisk starting what did I ever do to deserve you? I love you with my whole soul.” My soul glows brightly with the force of just how much I treasure this woman. “Ready my angel?” my voice a rough whisper with my love and need. Her only response is to nod with a look of adoration on her face.

At her node I dive my head back between her thighs my tongue sliding along the folds of her pussy slowly slipping past the walls towards her core. The sounds that she makes as I do this is like the sweetest music I have ever heard. Using one hand I gently spread the slick folds as my tongue slides deep within her pussy just so I can draw it out dragging it from her core up over her hard jewel tracing swirls over the sensitive nub of her clit.

Frisk’s body jumps and twitches each time I pass over her clit, her gasps and pants driving me wild with a hunger to claim her fully. As her hips jump again, I gently pull her clit past my teeth as the tip of my tongue flicks over the hardened nub in swirled patterns slowly picking up the speed of my movements driven farther from the sweet sounds she sings for me.

“Gah g-god S-ssssaanss ngh p-please d-don’t s-stop.” The need in Frisk’s voice as she clutches my skill to keep my face buried between her trembling legs pushes a possessive growl from me. The vibrations of the growl causing her body to tense as close to another orgasm. The ache of my engorged magic cock is torture as I pick up the pace of my licks and nips feeling her body buck against my face.

“Sans I-I’m going to c-cum” Frisk’s body bucks and twitches her thighs pressing against the sides of my skull pushing my face deeper to her womanhood. Each stroke of my tongue drawing out the spasms and twitches of the climax ripping through her body as a cross between a possessive growl and purr ripples from my throat.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this one has been a bit fast for posts. i have one more chapter for the main focus of the story after this and then a bonus chapter that is a bit of funny fluff and this one shot will be complete.

Frisk

“Sans.” I scream his name like a prayer. My body explodes as the orgasm rages through my body more intense than anything I’ve felt before. “W-wow.” I pant a breathy exclamation. “That was just so… wow.” My mind is in a fog from the waves of pleasure still washing through my body. As my mind is still reeling my body still shaking from the force of the second orgasm i feel Sans crawl up my body planting butterfly soft kisses along my stomach, ribs and finally my breasts as he works his way up. The feel of his weight settling with his hips between my legs.

The fabric of his shorts is soft against the heated flesh between my legs. I can feel the bulge of his obviously straining cock pressing against my pussy sending a knife of renewed desire through me. One of his hands slides to the nape of my neck pulling my face up to meet his teeth in a heated passion filled kiss. The taste of myself on his tongue fills me with boldness and a wickedly sinful desire causing my body to ache for more of him.

As we kiss my hand traces a path down his ribs reaching between us as I slip my fingers past the waist band of his shorts. I gently trace my finger along the length of his cock as I watch him shudder at the contact driving me to new heights of bravery. My fingers wrap around his straining cock as I gently squeeze sliding once from the base along his length to the tip. The sound of the almost feral growl lights my insides on fire as the look of blazing passion and lust in his eye lights makes my knees week.

The press of his cock in my hand as he rocks his hips against me has my pussy twitching as I feel a flood of moisture pool there. His tongue probes the cavern of my mouth dancing along my own tongue as we both moan with a wile need. Heat floods my body at the feel of him still pressing his hips against me my hand having slipped from his shorts to clutch at his ribs. His kiss stocking the fires of my lust for him as his tongue sweeps through my mouth.

“Sans please.” My voice is soft and pleading as my hands start to tug at his shorts needing to feel him inside of me more than I thought I could need anything. The absence of his weight from me is like a blow. Seconds later he is settling back between my thighs his shorts gone kicked somewhere out of the way. The tip of his cock presses against my entrance his body tense as he holds himself back. It’s clear that he is fighting himself to stay in control, needing to know that this is what I really wand.

“Please Sans I need you. All of you.” My words come out as a breathy whisper from the need. My throat raw from all the panting and moaning I’ve already done. Either the tone of my voice or the words themselves seems to shatter the last of his control. His boney hands grip my hips as he drives his cock forward thrusting deep inside me. A gasp and a cry wrap from me as I clutch at sans my legs wrapped around his waist my fingers clutching the back of his ribs.

“fuck. Frisk. starshine i-I’m s-sorry are you okay? Did I hurt you?” The panic in his frantic words a desperate plea. My hips shift a bit as I try to adjust to the sudden change.

“I’m better than ok Sans. I was just a bit surprised by well… the speed of your entrance… or your size. Just give me a second to adjust.” The calmness in my voice is a shock to me. With Sans so close to me his cock deep inside me the heat builds in me again as I shift my hips again feeling the small friction of the movement at my core.

“starshine are you sure?” The sound of disbelief in his voice drives me to fix this to show him how good I really am. Lifting my hips up to him twisting them as I drive his cock deeper my arms dragging him closer to me.

“More than sure lover.” My hips rock back and forth my breasts pressed against Sans chest. His body tenses against me for a moment then relaxes and begins to thrust his hips. My body starts to burn with lust and passion as he slowly draws the length of his cock back so just the tip of it is still inside me then thrusts forward in a swift motion. I moan loudly as he hits a spot inside of me causing a knife of pleasure to slice to my soul.

There is a lustful purr of pleasure in his throat as he angles to hit the spot again causing me to cry out and moan. My hips buck to meet his thrusts as he keeps hitting that spot driving me wild. Each stroke of his cock inside my pussy building the inferno inside me. I moan his name and other incoherent sounds as my pussy starts to twitch and pulse the coil of an orgasm building deep inside of me.


	16. Chapter 16

Sans

“stars frisk. you feel like heaven your so warm, so tight.” My voice comes out as more of a growl than words as I drive my aching cock into her warm wet core. My cock strains as I feel her walls clamping on my aching length as I feel both of us are close to the edge.

“Sans… g-good… heaven… S-sans… please… m-more” Frisk sings so sweetly for me as I find the sweet spot that seems to drive her crazy. As she moans and bucks against me, I pick up more and more speed stroking into her sweet wet pussy. My control is slipping, and my thrusts are becoming less and less controlled as I can feel her walls tighten around my cock.

Frisks body arches against me and tenses as the first waves of her climax wash over her. As I near the end I lean in and kiss her neck a few times as I gather my magic for the mark that will make her mine forever. The feeling of her walls clutching at my cock sends me over the edge as I smoothly slice my teeth into the flesh of her neck letting the magic of the mark sink in as the magic of my climax explodes from my spreading through Frisk. Before I collapse, I press my tongue to the wound healing it in an instant as my mark flairs to life on her skin showing to the world that she is mine.

As I fall, I roll to the side my arms reaching out and pulling Frisk with me nestling her against my side as I nuzzle her hair with my face and let a satisfied purr ripple through me. The feel of her wrapped in my arms is heaven the pride and satisfaction of her being mine I can’t help the grin on my face.

“wow starshine you… just wow.” My mind can’t seam to come up with a way to articulate everything that I’m feeling. “are you okay frisk?” panic starts to grip me as she hasn’t said anything just lay there in my arms. Had I hurt her? did she regret being with me? My body tenses as my mind comes up with everything that could be wrong.

“Sans… Sans calm down. I can see the panic in your face just calm down.” Frisk’s words finally break through the dark thoughts going through my mind and I meet her gaze. The panic still laps at my soul as I worry that I may have ruined the best thing that had ever happened in my life. The feel of her hands clutching at my ribs and the force of her gaze on my eye lights brings me back to the hear and now as it is clear she is trying to tell me something.

“Sans breath I love you and that was… just wow it was the most… amazing… wonderful thing ever. You exceed my deepest fantasy and leave me breathless.” She leans in and kisses my teeth gently. “Now about that mark you promised?” she runs hand over my skull making me chuckle.

“starshine I think I need to get you in front of a mirror cause its already there. I did it when we both reached our climax.” A purr rumbles through me as I kiss the mark, an upside-down heart the color of my magic intertwined with a red heart. The perfect representation of both of our souls together.

Frisk nuzzles her face into my chest as I wrap my arms around her wanting to keep her close. The joy I feel is more than I had ever hoped to feel before as we just snuggle there letting the world slip away. I kiss her head holding my angel close to me feeling truly happy for the first time in forever as we drift off together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that is about it last chapter is a bonus chapter and just fluff.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some bonus fluff that ties together the bit about the bet from earlyer.

Papyrus

It had finally happened, oh my Asgore it had finally happened, and my lazy bones of a brother and my favorite human had finally confessed how they feel to each other. I had to tell Undyne and Alphys about this. Guess I was going to spend the next month doing Undyne’s chores though but can’t help feeling happy for my brother.

Wonder what Undyne is going to get out of Alphys for winning against her in the bet too? Come to think of it I don’t think I want to know what those two get up to in their free time. I’m all for romance and love I just don’t want to hear the details personally.

“Hey Paps, what brings you here?” Undyne interrupts my thoughts as I get to her and Alphys place. Oh yeah got to tell her what happened.

“Well, You Win The Bet.” My smile is wide as I can’t be mad that I was wrong and that lazy bones finally did something productive. It was good to see him happy before I left this morning.

“Wait win what? What you talking about punk?” My smile gets wider wondering if I might be able to get out of my side of the bet.

“Bet You Can’t Guess What Bet I’m Talking About In Three Guesses.” Her fiery look tells me she is in for the bet. “Winner Dose A Month Of The Other’s Chores Same As Always.” My hand sticks out for her to shake.

“You’re on Punk.” Undyne takes my offered hand and we shake. Now to see what she guesses this is going to be fun Nyeh Heh.

“Three Guesses. Go.” My arms fold over my chest as I wait for her to start guessing.

“Hmm okay first guess Asgore and Tori are expecting another kid.” My head shakes forgot about that one.

“No Two Guesses Left.” My smile is firm on my face this is kind of fun.

“Okay Hmm no not that one hmm oh I know MK finally got a girlfriend.” The laugh that comes from me at her guess startles her.

“No One Guess Left Though That One Was A Good One.” Undyne’s face scrunches up as she thinks this over. If she looses this bet, she doesn’t really have to do anything since you know I lost the one she is trying to guess meaning she would just be doing her chores for a month instead of me.

“Gah why do we have so many silly bets anyway punk?” She is getting irritated making me laugh a bit. I love her like a sister but aggravating her is a blast. Come to think of it that is probably one reason Sans loves doing puns around me so much since it aggravates me. Never thought of that one before.

“Come On Undyne You Know It’s All In Good Fun. Still Got That One Guess Though If You Get It Right You End Up With Two Months Of Me Doing Your Chores.” The fire in her one good eye shows me she wants that two months off. Wonder if she has some plans for the down time.

“Hmm okay, okay punk not Tori and Asgore not MK I would know if it was Alphys oh I know Grillby finally got a girlfriend. That has to be it.” The look of hope and triumph was so great on her face I almost hated telling her the truth, but a good guard is honest.

“No Though It Is About A Relationship. Sans Finally Confessed To Frisk, And Frisk Confessed Back.” The look on her face was priceless, total shock and joy all mixed together with an edge of protectiveness more than likely cause she was worried her little bestie would get hurt.

“So, the punks are dating now? I’m sorry your bro better not hurt Frisk she is like the little sister I always wanted.” My soul glows at that.

“He Wont Hurt Her. He Loves Her. He Even Told Me He Plans On Marking Her Some Time In The Future. Now We Need To Tell Your Girlfriend She Lost Too.” The look on Undyne’s face made me blush as it is clear now what her girlfriend offered for the bet.

“Come To Think Of It I’ll Let You Tell Her Alone. I So Don’t Want To Think About That Stuff.” Her laugh as I walk away is priceless. Now to find something to do to give my brother and Frisk some alone time for their new relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. It warms my heart and soul all the love you have shown. when I first started writing I never once thought that anyone would ever want to read what I had to say. so thank you from the bottom of my heart for showing me i was wrong and giving me the determination to write more.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to type this all up and post it as one chapter but I think breaking it into smaller Pov chapters are going to be easier on me and you my lovely readers.


End file.
